


Madness

by acrylicsalt



Series: BADLANDS [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Ashes, Diamond Dogs, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Like a LITTLE fluff at the end, M/M, MGSV, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, THAT SCENE, Vkaz if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: Drabble of my favorite scene from MGSV: TPP.“I won’t scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea.” A look into this scene from Kaz’s view.





	Madness

The fire blazed bright. It was all consuming and threatened to escape and take more lives. It reflected against Kaz’s sunglasses; every heart on the platform filled with misery. So many lives lost to the Vocal Cord Parasites.

Kaz looked at Venom and could see the man’s heart shattering as the wood coffins splintered and men inside burned in front of him. Venom had to kill his own men to stop the infection and every shot destroyed what little bit of humanity he had left.

Kaz had already walked up to Venom and tried his best to console the man. But Venom stood there in silence as if contemplating joining his men in this fiery hell.

—-

“We’re not burying them at sea?” Kazuhira asked, perplexed. Venom passed his breaking point. He held the ashes of his fallen comrade in his hands and smeared on his face. Kaz was the only one to speak up. Everyone else was gripped with fear and anguish. It felt like an iron fist was squeezing Kaz’s heart. “What, then?”

When Venom turned, Kaz was almost grateful he could hardly see the light ashes contrasting on Venom’s tan skin and blood soaked uniform. Surely the devil looked out past that eye.

“We’ll make diamonds from their ashes.” Venom was staring so intensely at Kaz that he felt ablaze by the stare. Something ugly reared its head in the back of Kaz’s being. “Take them into battle with us.”

And Kaz burned. He burned with hatred and rage. Their men were taken by this man-made plague. The same creators that had turned Big Boss into this demon in front of him. He squeezed his crutch tightly. Kaz would do anything for Venom. Anything to make the pain stop just a little bit.

“A shining light,” Kaz took a few pained steps towards Venom. “To our brothers-in-arms.” Kazuhira stood next to Venom and got a close up look of this fiend. He had never seen anything so beautiful and horrific in his life. “Even in death…”

It was only visible to Kaz, but Venom stood a little taller with Kaz’s approval. “We are Diamond Dogs.” Venom finished Kaz’s sentence and looked out at the sea.

—-

_“I won’t scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea.”_

Venom’s speech echoed in Kaz’s skull. It was poetic and it was so unlike Big Boss… it made Kaz wonder...

_“I will always be with you. Plant your roots with me. I won’t see you end as ashes.”_

Kazuhira sat outside on the security platform, legs dangling off the edge. He looked out at the ocean, and what he saw was perfect. He remembered the beach in Costa Rica and he filled in the fuzzy blanks with his images from his memory. Salty sea water splashed his face and the cool metal platform he sat on was vastly different from the hot sandy beach. It almost reflected how drastically his entire life had changed over the decade.

Kazuhira wondered whose ashes made the diamond Venom wore on his uniform. He briefly wondered if Venom would wear his diamond when he died.

A heavy body plopped down next to him. He hadn’t heard the man walk up, but that was hardly a surprise. Venom was smoking his cigar. At one point he had reached over to hold Kaz’s hand. They sat in comfortable silence until the stars were out.

And then Venom laid down, tugging Kaz backwards to lay down too. They spent hours looking at the stars both mourning their men and reliving their shared nightmares. Kaz dozed off first, hoping the sky would suck them both up and nothing would matter anymore.

Venom looked over at him with a small smile on his face. Kazuhira slept peacefully even if just for a moment.

_“You’re all diamonds.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Madness by Ruelle
> 
> I JUST LOVE KAZ SO MUCH. I am Kaz trash and this is my favorite scene so I feel like I had to write it.


End file.
